


Girlfriend

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Daddy!Kink, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I noticed you’ve never written a John fic and I was wondering if you’d be willing to write one? If not, then don’t feel pressured, but if you are, I was wondering if you’d write one where the reader and John have their first time together. Maybe it’s when he’s hunting with Dean and the thing is the reader is Dean’s girlfriend, so John likes her, but never made a move. Maybe some light Daddy dom/little girl kink, a tiny bit of biting, kinda rough, but not too rough.





	

Warnings: Smut, biting, Daddy!kink, language, cheating on Dean

Fic:

John’s eyes open slowly as you slide into his bed and settle in beside him so that you’re lying on your side to face him. “Y/N?” he asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, “What are you doing?”

“Getting back into bed,” you answer simply.

“Getting into my bed,” he corrects, “ … are you naked?”

“Maybe,” you answer with a sly smile.

“Y/N,” he says as a warning as he sits up, “What are you doing?”

“You already asked me that,” you say. Propping yourself up with one elbow, you use your other hand to draw patterns on the sheets, making yourself look as innocent as possible.

“Fine, why are you naked in my bed?” he restates his question.

“I wondered when you were going to ask that,” you say, smiling wickedly again.

“Well?” he presses.

“I want you,” you tell him. Pushing yourself up from the bed, you move to straddle his lap, your arms draping over his bare shoulders. The only thing separating you from him was the thin material of his boxers.

“What about Dean?” he asks.

“What about him?” you ask in return.

“Aren’t you two, you know, together?” he continues.

“We are from time to time,” you answer, “We enjoy each other’s company now and again, but it’s all casual. Why? Afraid of making your son jealous?”

“I always thought you two were sort of a thing,” he says. You notice that he’s refrained himself from touching you. His hands are fisted in the sheets, knuckles turning white.

“Really?” you question, “Is that why you look at me like you want to get in my pants twenty-four seven?”

“I don’t -” he begins.

“Please,” you laugh, “I’ve seen the way you watch me, but do you know how frustrating it is that you haven’t done a damn thing about it? I want you John, and from the tent you’re pitching in those boxers, I think you want me too.” John swallows thickly, but doesn’t answer. “I’m right here, John, all you have to do is take me,” you offer.

“Y/N, I -” his words become a deep groan as you press yourself down against him, his hard cock pressing against you. “What if Dean comes back?” John questions.

“We’ll have to be quick,” you tell him.

“But what if -” he begins.

“What’s wrong, Daddy Winchester?” you ask teasingly, “Afraid your son might be better than you?”

“Did you just call me Daddy?” he asks.

“Maybe,” you answer, “Do you like it?” His hands finally reach up, splaying across your back.

“Yes,” he answers. His hands pull you down onto him so that he’s grinding himself against you.

“Daddy,” you moan as you card your fingers through his hair, “I want you.” John leans in, kissing your neck and chest, his beard scratching lightly against your skin. You whimper as he kisses the swell of your breast before sucking your hardened nipple between his lips.

As you arch your back, John takes this as permission to take things further. Your nipple falls from his lips and he nestles his face into the crook of your neck, teeth sinking into the skin. You cry out loudly as he marks you, the spot stinging. Gently, he kisses the spot, tongue laving over it to relieve the pain.

“Sorry, Baby Girl,” John says as he runs his thumb along the mark, “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” you answer, “I like it, Daddy.” John’s eyes are flooded with lust. A growl rumbles deep in his chest before he grabs your hips. The next thing you know, he’s got you on your back.

“Yeah? You wanna be my Baby Girl?” he asks as he kneels between your legs.

“Yes, Daddy,” you answer. Stretching your arms above your head, you put yourself on display for him, letting him soak in every inch of your body.

“Fuck,” John whispers, his eyes raking over you. With one hand, he reaches into his boxers and pulls out his rigid cock. You let your eyes travel down to his cock, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth as you watch him stroke his throbbing member. Precum glistens on his tip. “You want Daddy’s cock don’t you?” John asks, his voice rough with desire.

“Yes, Daddy,” you purr for him, “Please. I need to feel your big, thick cock buried deep inside my tight little pussy.” John groans, his hand pumping over his cock faster. “Please, Daddy,” you pout.

“Fuck, Baby Girl,” John groans, “I can’t resist you.” He hastily pushes his boxers down and settles above you. Resting his forearms to either side of your head, he captures your lips, kissing you rough and deep.

“Daddy, I need you,” you mumble, hands exploring his body. Your core aches and desire curls hot in your belly.

“That’s it, Baby Girl,” John praises, “Beg for Daddy’s cock. You want it don’t you?” He grinds himself against you so that his cock slides through your dripping folds.

“Yes, Daddy, please,” you whimper, “I need you to fuck me.” John chuckles.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, don’t you, Baby Girl?” John asks, “I might have to punish you for that.” You groan, fingertips digging into his ass cheeks as you try to pull him against you.

“Gonna take Daddy’s cock so well aren’t you?” he asks, lips moving down to your neck and shoulder.

“Yes,” you moan “Daddy, pl- oh yes.” You moan as he pushes into you, filling you to the hilt.

“Oh fuck,” John groans as your walls stretch around him. He gives you a moment to adjust to his size before pulling back and thrusting into you roughly. “Oh, Baby Girl,” he groans as he sets a demanding pace, “Fuck, you take my cock so well.”

One of his hands fists into your hair, the other moving down to wrap around your hip. His fingertips press into the skin of your hip as he holds you down against the bed, sure to leave bruises. “Daddy,” you moan and whimper as he fucks you into the bed. You run your hand along his cheek before fisting it in his hair, your other hand desperately trying to hold onto something solid.

“Wanted you for so long,” John mutters, “Wanted to know what it felt like to be inside you, to fuck you.”

“John,” you moan, “Oh fuck, Daddy.” He shifts his hips, the new angle making his cock drag along your g-spot with each forceful thrust.

“Thought you only wanted Dean,” he continues, “Would’ve had you so much sooner if I had known you wanted me. Would’ve fucked you over and over again ‘til you were screaming my name.”

“Always wanted you,” you moan, hands holding him tighter.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” John grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic, “Can see why Dean couldn’t get enough.” You pull his lips to yours, kissing him roughly as your walls pull tight around him. “Cum around my cock, Baby Girl,” he encourages, “That’s it, oh fuck, you feel so good.”

“Daddy,” you moan. His thrusts bring you right to the edge of orgasm, but you try to hold back, wanting to cum with him. You moan and whimper as John fucks you hard, his cock twitching inside you.

“Don’t hold back,” John instructs, “Cum on my cock.”

“Daddy,” you whimper. You do as he says, letting go. “John!” you cry out as your orgasm hits you hard. You clutch at him as your walls clamp down around his length.

“Oh, Baby,” John groans, his thrusts slowing so that he can feel each twitch of your walls around him.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” you ask as he pulls himself from you suddenly and sits up on his knees. You try to follow him, but he pushes you back down to the bed roughly.

“Stay right there,” he demands as he takes hold of his cock and pumps his hand over his length. His other hand stays on your chest, cupping and squeezing your breast.

“Daddy, I want to feel you cum inside me,” you pout, squirming on the bed.

“Next time,” John promises, making you smile, “This time, I’m going to cover you in my cum. You want that, Baby Girl?” You give in. Wanting to help him get off, you lie back on the bed and giving him a good view of your body.

“Yes, Daddy,” you moan, getting turned on all over again. John groans as he works himself to his high, cock twitching in his hand.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he groans, muscles tensing. You smile sweetly as you reach down, wrapping your hand around his length.

John lets you take over. His eyes fall shut, jaw clenched and head tipped back as a loud groan of your name escapes his lips. “I want you to cum, Daddy,” you tell him. His hips buck forward, pushing his throbbing length into your fisted hand again and again.

“Baby Girl, fuck, Y/N,” he shouts as his cock pulses. You hum as he’s spills himself on you, ribbon after ribbon of warm, sticky cum landing across your body. “Oh, shit,” he groans, his muscles starting to relax. His eyes open slowly and he looks down on you to admire his work, his hand coming up to caress your cheek.

You run your thumb across his slit to collect the cum that has stayed there. A childish grin spreads across his face as you bring the digit to your lips, licking it clean. His hand slides beneath your head, lifting you gently as he leans down to kiss you.

“What the Hell?” Dean’s voice asks from off to the side. John quickly breaks the kiss and moves to your side, allowing you to pull the sheets up to cover your cum covered body. He covers himself as well, swallowing thickly. “How long have you been fucking my girlfriend?” Dean asks angrily.


End file.
